


The Human...Who has the gift of the Spark

by 1Ginger1Keyboard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Derek Hale Has Issues, Derek Hale Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Derek Hale Has Panic Attacks, Derek Hale Has Self-Esteem Issues, Derek Has Nightmares, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Emotionally Constipated Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Stiles has tourettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Ginger1Keyboard/pseuds/1Ginger1Keyboard
Summary: Stiles is just a human. But buried deep within him is a Spark bright enough to blind the world. When an incident with another pack results in a pack member trade, Stiles finds himself being sacrificed far too easily by Derek. Stiles finds himself, Derek finds his feelings.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 203





	1. Welcome to our Family

When the Wyatt Pack entered Hale territory there were issues. Cora went and picked a fight with them and didn’t return. That’s how they ended up in this situation, Hale pack face to face with the Wyatt Pack, Cora mainly untouched other than a bruise across her brow, her hands bound and she was being held in place by two betas.

“You must be the Alpha, Derek Hale...I am Anthony Wyatt, we had come to make a peace negotiation until your beta came in and slaughtered one of ours...now we would like compensation.” Cora’s eyes screamed distrust, Derek was growling but not making a move yet.

“We will return your Beta if you give us one of your pack to make up for the lost life.” Wyatt made a simple enough deal, and it didn’t involve a fight to the death, or try and kill each other, or anything perverted. 

“What will happen to them?” Lydia questioned, no one wanted to enter a situation completely blind, ever Derek knew that. Wyatt’s smile could be described as soft. “They will be part of the Wyatt pack, they would remain in Beacon Hills until their education was finished, then we would move them closer to our packhouse and we continue as a unit.” Peter was casually reading a book, barely paying attention. 

“What are your requirements?” Peter would love to think it was to ensure the pack's safety, but he was checking that he wasn’t about to be thrown to a pack of strange wolves. “We will accept anyone who can be trained and has an open mind.” Lydia chimed in. “Well, Peter is safe then.”

Wyatt moved a little closer, he was now holding Cora. “So, Alpha Hale. What do you say?” Cora was so close to being back with her brother, closer than he thought she would get when she was taken. “Who do you want?” He looked a little ashamed looking at the pack that had gathered next to him. Wyatt glanced across at them, taking in their features carefully. “I’ll take him.” He was looking at Stiles, fiddling with his sleeves and looking at Derek nervously.

“Deal.” 

Derek didn’t even consider, Cora was released and went straight across to her brother, Wyatt looking towards Stiles, “Gather your belongings from here, say goodbye.” His tone was firm but harsh. Erica cut him off. “Stiles is a human, you must be mistaken, take me instead…” Wyatt gave Erica a soft smile. 

“I have picked Stiles and I will stay with my decision.” Stiles looked at Scott helplessly. “Derek you can’t just trade Stiles, that’s not, he’s not...” Derek growled and flashed his eyes. Scott moving backwards and taking Stiles’ arm. “No, you can’t have Stiles,” Derek growled louder. “Scott he’s a human, he doesn’t have the bond-like Wolves do. He’s not family like we are...”   
If Stiles wasn’t already feeling hurt that would have definitely been the knife to the heart. Wyatt tuts, he was showing disapproval to Derek’s tone. “Do not speak about a member of my pack with such a tone.” Wyatt seemed to have accepted Stiles already. Going over, holding a hand out for Stiles to take, and Stiles didn’t even fight it, Scott tried to tug him back, but Stiles gave a crooked smile and a squeeze of Scott’s hand. “I’ll see you at school, I’ll wave...” 

As quickly as the pack had arrived they were gone and Stiles with them. Scott was fuming. When they were sure the Wyatt pack had left the building there was a fight, claws and teeth and Derek had a chunk missing from his shoulder and Scott’s face was ripped but he just kept going for Derek, it took Isaac, Boyd and Erica to hold Scott back to stop him. 

Stiles had expected to be bitten the moment he climbed in the car. Wyatt could clearly smell the fear, “I do not bite humans unless they ask me to if you wish to remain as a human that is your decision and yours alone...” Stiles scoffed. “That’s the problem, I’m just a human.” Wyatt clearly disagreed with that statement. Stiles had been allowed to ride shotgun and the rest of the pack didn’t disagree. “Stiles, you are a human, but a human who has the gift of the spark. You could easily train to be an emissary, a warlock, anything you desired...The minute we entered we could smell it on you, you are powerful...” A few hums from behind could be heard, they clearly agreed with him. 

Stiles, as promised, was dropped off at his house, Wyatt gave him instructions that he may not have anything to do with the pack but that he was allowed to continue with his school life as normal. He may eat with them, study with them as if he was unaware of the werewolf world. Stiles could agree with those conditions. He was given a phone number and told that if anything happened, anything at all that he simply had to text him. 

Stiles did, every time he was bored, every time he felt lonely when his anxiety became too much and Wyatt responded within minutes, always said the right thing, even gave Stiles there Skype account to allow him to get to know the pack. Werewolves on Skype, who knew!

It didn’t take long for the pack to enjoy Stiles even through Skype. Every third Saturday Anthony would drive up and collect Stiles and they would have a Pack night. Stiles was nervous at first that he was going to be ripped limb from limb as soon as he was within the house, yet, the pack crowded him, scented him, spoiled him with food and drink. Didn’t complain when he couldn’t sit still, didn’t complain when he had to speak during the movie. He felt like family.

They gave him a gift, a bat, mountain ash, something to defend himself with, something to help him feel empowered and he loved it. They even trained with him, (after putting as cover on it so he didn’t burn them) and it was the closest to a family he has had as a while.


	2. Third Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day of Stiles' finding his feet within his new pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

The third Saturday came around, Anthony had picked Stiles up. He could sense the young human’s strange mood. Anthony didn’t mention anything until they were out of Beacon Hills, on the freeway, they had an hour until they got to the packhouse. 

“Are you ready to talk about what is going through that head of yours?”

Anthony’s tone was calm and casual as if he was talking about the weather. His hand falling onto Stiles’ hand, a small act of scent marking. Stiles’ had been getting used to the werewolf traits and habits. Even beginning to scent other members of the pack.

“Am I actually pack or are you just being nice because Derek gave me up?”

There was a service station coming up and Anthony pulled off into the lane, parking up at the back where it was nearly empty. Turning the car off and undoing his seatbelt, turning towards Stiles. Stiles removed his seatbelt and looked at Anthony. He had grabbed Stiles’ hand, pressing the fingertips against his own neck. Beneath Stiles’s fingers the warm steady pulse of an Alpha. 

“You are Pack, you are our Emissary, our human and a member of the Wyatt Pack as long as you want to be.”

Stiles could feel the steady rhyme under his fingers, unlike a Wolf Stiles’ couldn’t hear a heartbeat, the pack soon learnt to let Stiles take their pulse to give him a fair advantage. Stiles let his fingers linger, running them down the Alpha’s throat then back up again. Stiles dull nails scrapped though Anthony’s short beard.

“I’m gay!”

Stiles’ didn’t mean for the comment to burst out like that but it did. 

“I know.”

Cheeks burst into colour, his eyes were wide and flustered. Heart pounding. Stiles’s hand dropping back into his lap, clearing his throat before looking back into the car park. He felt the blush spreading down his chest, Anthony continued to talk knowing Stiles’ would need to think for a while. 

“You’re trying to punish yourself, get yourself kicked out because you don’t think you don’t belong or you don’t deserve to belong...and if I have to I’ll scent you all day and night until you believe you belong.”

Stiles remained silent, and Anthony nuzzled straight into Stiles’ neck. As if automatically Stiles allowed him full access. Anthony began at the base near the neck of the hoodie, then slowly going up, his nose pressing against the skin and moving in a zig zag pattern, Stiles’ breath shuck. Anthony bent and allowing his neck to press against Stiles’ leaving him open and vulnerable, but Stiles wrapped his arms around the older male. Stiles had no super sense of smell but the smell of Anthony Wyatt calmed his heart rate. 

They drove for ten minutes before Stiles informed Anthony that he should hold his leg as he does with the other betas. Anthony agreed, Stiles’ needed more support them the other betas and Anthony was willing to give him the space he needed before accepting the help he needed. 

Stiles’ had John, Anthony’s second in command, pinned to the floor, the bat (within its cover) at his neck. The sound of Anthony sneaking up behind him to do surprise attack, Stiles flipped, swinging the bat out, connecting it with the side of Anthony’s ribs. Slamming him into the floor by taking out his legs, Stiles’ was building his stamina. Rolling forward, tackling Anthony as he got up, his head locked between Stiles’ ankles. Stiles’ holding Anthony’s legs with his arms, delivering an elbow to Anthony’s balls. He was wearing a guard luckily but the wolves never held back on Stiles so Stiles had to learn not to hold back on the wolves. 

Anthony let out a yowl as he tried to shrink in on himself only choking himself more on Stiles’ ankles. John walking over, tapping Stiles’ ankles. 

“You are vulnerable to a bite, you need to move your skin.”

Anthony proved this by giving Stiles a gentle bite with human teeth. He would never bite a human who didn’t want it. But he also had to train Stiles’ to protect himself from Alpha’s that would turn him if they had the chance. 

“This position better?”

Stiles’ moving his legs and squeezing, Anthony coughing and tapping Stiles’ legs. 

“Yes, much better.”

John was smiling and pulled Stiles’ up before both of them helped Anthony up. 

Anthony had recently bought a larger sofa to accommodate the full pack, Ellie was the newest beta before Stiles’ she was two years older than Stiles. A turned werewolf, her parents killed by an Alpha, she was turned and taken to be the first member of the pack. It was, in fact, a different Alpha that rescued her, before getting her linked up to Anthony, them making a deal to allow Ellie across. 

Ellie had pulled the duvets down and dragged them onto the sofa, the six betas squashed Stiles’ and Anthony together to help the pack bond. The other betas cuddling each other, they knew Anthony was trying to help Stiles’ feel included, but Anthony was the Alpha, Alpha’s believe they always do things the right way, the pack didn’t agree. Anthony’s process was long and would take months, the betas (definitely not Ellie) decided that Stiles’ could do with some Alpha love. 

It was after Pizza had been delivered Stiles’ going into the kitchen to clean the plates and Anthony joined him, Anthony washed, Stiles dried. It was during this process that Anthony scented Stiles’ neck, Stiles’ grabbed Anthony’s face and smashed their lips together, the Alpha froze, eyes wide open, blood pounding in his ears and desperation cloaking all of Stiles’ body. 

Pulling back and escaping Stiles’ kiss and hands. The look in the human beta’s eyes showed fear and desperation. 

“Stiles, Stiles, let’s get this sorted out...you are...Stiles, you are an amazing friend, a fantastic beta but we are not engaging in anything like that until you are eighteen and have fully settled into the pack.”

Stiles’ felt understood, that Anthony understood his pain, and was helping him grow.

John and Anthony sat outside watching the stars and smelling the air around them.

“He is madly in love with you.” John looked at Anthony, they knew Stiles’ was fast asleep on the sofa. 

“No, he is madly in love, he’s a teenager that is hung up on Derek Hale, he’s just trying to understand his feelings.” Anthony stretched out his legs, looking at John. “What?”

John smirked, “You like him don’t you?” 

Anthony scoffed “I like all my pack.”

“Yes but you have a soft spot for him.” 

“I have a soft spot for all my pack, it’s just more visible with him because he’s the newest.”

John laughs before leaning back in the chair and giving Anthony a knowing look.


	3. Telling the Sheriff about everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff gets clued in early, that doesn't mean he's not gonna act dumb around the others.

It was Stiles’ idea, he kept telling himself that when he heard his dad’s Cruzer pull into the drive. Antony was sat at the table with a mug of coffee. The other wolves sat within Stiles’ bedroom with the door open to listen in. Knowing his luck they would have already rummaged within his clothes draws. 

The sheriff shut the door behind him, pulling his jacket off, then pulling the gun off his belt placing it in the cabinet. 

“Dad...I need you to meet someone.”

The Sheriff went stock still, Anthony quietly pushing his chair out and standing. Stiles waving him back, he knew how to do this. He had a plan within his head, knew how he wanted this to go. 

The Sheriff listened to everything, witnessed the transformation, even touched Anthony’s claws, pricked himself on it to see if they were real. The two men sat across from one another. Anthony drew out on a piece of paper the known supernatural creatures with names. Explained everything behind the Hale fire, explained who the Argent’s are. 

Stiles didn’t need to be a wolf to tell his father nearly boiled with rage when Anthony explained how Stiles was traded by Derek for Cora. Anthony gave his word to protect Stiles until he can care for himself fully. Then it was time for questions. 

“Is it...does it...are you and the others interested in keeping him? Like what is his say in this?”

Anthony patted Stiles’ arm, giving a warm smile. 

“You do not need to be concerned for Stiles, as much as he was traded to us, he is not a prisoner. It would take one text and he wouldn’t be tied to us, I have no interest in keeping people who don’t want to be involved.”

John frowning. Looking at his son, for a moment he was scared, a look of fear over what his son might be.

“Are you one of them?”

Stiles looked at Anthony nervously, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. 

“Stiles is not a wolf, no, if he ever wanted the bite all he has to do is tell me and we would arrange it in the safest way possible. Everything like it has risks, it can kill. That is a fact that must be understood before agreeing to anything like this. Stiles is pack, he is a human, and he will remain that way as long as he wants, he is our Emissary.”

John resting with his arm propped on the table with his head resting on it. 

“What the hell is an Emissary?”

Stiles piped up, pulling a small trunk he had behind the sofa and onto the table. It was old with the symbol of an oak tree painted on it. 

“An Emissary keeps the wolf connected to the human world. I keep them grounded, pull them back when the wolf grows stronger then they want. I tie them to the land, help them channel their power.

I also get the joy of mixing their herbs, it’s basically alchemy...well it’s herbalism but I’m getting good, I’ve learnt how to manipulate mountain ash. My charms and hexes are getting good...they made me a custom bat.”

Stiles was beginning to talk himself in a circle, losing the target of the conversation.

“Stiles is our Emissary, he is a human who possesses an impressive gift, within him is a Spark, a light within himself, some may call it a soul, that is so pure, so honest it ignites the fires between human and supernatural. It’s rare, but it happens to the strongest, generally coming from trauma at a young age...from what we have worked out. The lose of his mother caused his spark to ignite, it ignited something within him, something powerful, we would like to continue to help his training, if not for our use then for his own safety.”

Stiles’ showed the bat to his had. Showed him the symbols he had carved in, explained what they did, showed him the mountain ash, they brought the betas down, used them as an example. Watched them bounce off it for a while. Even got a laugh out of his dad. Then, after moving the sofas, with the cover on. Stiles and the pack demonstrated what he had been taught. 

John Stilinski watched his son take down three werewolves, watched his clumsy, uncoordinated son win in a fight. Watched the concertation in his face, how his brows grew tight. How he timed the swings, how he dodged hit after hit. Watched his son get slammed to the ground by the red-eyed man, watched his son nearly dual with him. He cried, he hugged his son and kissed his head. 

“I was scared Stiles, I was so scared. I thought, I thought you had started drugs...you’d not be hanging out with Scott, you were lying to me...I could smell herby things on your clothes and I thought I was losing you.”

For the first time in weeks Stiles let tears fall, let them trickle onto his father’s shoulder, he didn’t care that the pack was watching, he would let them watch all night. He wasn’t afraid of them seeing, they cared for him.   
That night, after the Pack had left, Stiles and the Sheriff sat together, they watched the game. John didn’t even complain at the Veggie burgers, didn’t complain at the lack of alcohol, didn’t complain when Stiles talked the whole way through the game. When Stiles told his dad that he might be gay, well, his dad answered with a smile that spoke all the words silently agreed between them. His dad had known before Stiles. He was happy, his chest was lighter, it was so much lighter, just a little bit and he was happy, he didn’t care that it would only last a little while.


	4. Practise Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been training, he has gained a few tricks, just a few.

There had been a recent clash between the Wyatt pack and a neighbouring pack, it had left Anthony Wyatt injured but victorious. It just so happened the next day that they had agreed to meet the Hale pack for a meeting of mutual interest. That’s how the Wyatt pack ended up in the Preserve facing the Hale pack. 

Anthony and Stiles stood at the front, Elliot, Anthony’s left hand stood a step behind at the left, John a step back at the right. Ellie was milling around at the back nuzzling with another beta who was uncomfortable being within another packs area. This wasn’t all of them, it was that Anthony didn’t feel the need to bring them all with him, only the ones that fancied the adventure. 

“Alpha Hale, it is refreshing to be in an area with so much wildlife, I envy Stiles for being able to access this land freely. It must calm your wolves endlessly.” Anthony held himself well for a man who had half of his side removed by a rival Alpha. His skin regenerating slowly. 

“Alpha Wyatt, it is refreshing to have you return to Hale land on much calmer terms, you will most likely be pleased to know my the beta Cora has returned to her pack, she will not cause any problems during your stay.” Derek looked good, he had let his beard grow longer than before, the leather jacket really clung to his upper arms, bulging, he had been building muscle. Stiles could imagine him sweating to gain that muscle. 

Stiles heard the rumble in Anthony’s chest, it was a deep laugh, a sound that caused Stiles a great amount of comfort. “I would have liked to discuss what happened with Cora, but I am sure there will be another day to discuss such things. Accompanying me today is Elliot, my left hand, John my right, Ellie and Sophie, two of the youngest betas. Oh, and how could I forget, my rather unique pack member, Stiles.”

There was a calm exchange of handshakes and light scent marking to calm nerves. Sophie and Ellie gave Stiles a knowing look, he had been right about just how attractive the Hale men are, Derek and Peter looked like Sex gods like it was their hobby.

Scott was stood whining at the side, watching Stiles, Derek clearing his throat to silence Scott before asking a considerably more relaxed question. 

“How is Stiles settling within the pack, he was always a complicated Beta.” Why did that make the hairs on the back of Stiles’ neck stand on end, Ellie’s growl was cut off by a hand gesture from Anthony. The way Derek raised his brows showed he was impressed, normally he had to flash his eyes or growl back to get his betas to stop such actions. 

“You misunderstand, Stiles is not my Beta, Stiles is our Emissary, his progress had been fantastic, his warding is near perfect and his Spark grows stronger nearly every day.” Stiles felt himself preen at the praise, he saw how Peter’s brows shot up, settling his nephew a stern expression. 

Soon enough the formality was over and it was to calmer pack tactics. A clearing within the preserve was selected and some friendly sparing was suggested, Anthony watched Derek’s betas carefully, examining just how that pack worked. 

“Alpha Hale, as much I would quite enjoy such an activity I am unable to do so at current...we recently had a challenge to our land, as much as we were victories I have been rather injured, I would be happy for one of my pack to take my place...if you agree to such terms of course...”

Anthony let his head tilt, Derek has his mother’s eyes, such a gorgeous green. It was such a shame he was a frankly vial Alpha, but that wasn’t Anthony’s game at current, he needed to prove just how special Stiles was. Stiles had worked hard to prove himself to the Wyatt pack and now it was time for him to show off. Later was the time to teach Derek Hale how to be an Alpha.

“Of course, perhaps we should do knock out eliminations...Scott go against Alpha Wyatt’s first choice.”

Elliot drew a circle with spray paint, a ring of sorts, Scott pulled his shirt off entering the circle and looking at Anthony. John and Anthony shared a look. 

“Emissary, will you take my stand for me? Will you defend the Wyatt name?”

Stiles grinned, pulling the custom made bat out of his rucksack, nods at the Alpha. Pulling out the bat cover and putting it on. Stiles then mirrored the action, removing his shirt. He entered the circle standing opposite Scott. 

During that time there was a hiss of muttering between Derek’s betas. Whispers of ‘Scott could kill him...is he mad?’ Anthony ignored such comments.

“Stiles received that bat as a gift, the cover on the bat limits some of its effects, you see the bat is made of rowan wood, an iron core as well as mistletoe inserts. Since this is a friendly brawl there is no need to use its full abilities.”

Derek nods, then to show the start of the fight Anthony clapped his hands. Stiles was fast and effective, the first swing connected with Scott’s ribs, kicking his leg out before he even got chance to sprout claws. Then his eyes flashed white, his left hand aimed at Scott’s chest a rune growing from under his skin, Scott was held down by an invisible force.

After ten seconds of Scott being pinned Anthony clapped again, Stiles released the force that kept Scott pinned, returned to his starting position. Ellie shared a smile with Stiles, giving him a knowing nod. 

Scott dragged himself out of the ring, he sat with his shirt on feeling his ribs begin to mend themselves. 

“Alpha Hale, your next choice...” Anthony had a kind but knowing smile on his lips. Stiles had the bat resting on his shoulder, he turned his head back and made eye contact with Derek, he cocked his head and raised his brows. 

“Peter.”

Stiles stood opposite the mature wolf, he only had his claws out. He circled Stiles carefully, yet Stiles didn’t track his moment, stood still, bat against his shoulder listening to the wolf, feeling his energy, feeling his movement, feeling his heartbeat. 

“You look good Stiles, you’ve flourished into a man I see...” Peter was circling him, clawed hands behind his back. Eyes stalking Stiles’ frame. Stopping in front of him, “I wouldn’t mind dragging you to my den and laying claim to you.” 

That would have thrown stiles off balance before the training, now it didn’t, now he knows better. Now he knows how to play the game. “I would much rather drag you to my den...I quite fancy sinking my teeth into your neck.” 

Peter seemed taken back momentarily, just a twitch around his eyes. That was the sign Stiles was looking for, the bat was fast, it got Peter in the back of his knees, then as he hit the floor Stiles stood on his wrist the bat pressed against the opposite shoulder, he had Peter pinned. 

Derek turned his head and looked at Anthony, glancing down to see when he was going to clap. It seemed like Anthony was giving Peter a chance to get up. But Peter strained, struggled against Stiles but he was pinned, he didn’t even nudge Stiles. 

Anthony clapped. Stiles hadn’t broken a sweat. 

That’s how Derek entered the ring, he stood watching Stiles. Stiles stood watching him. Ellie gave a wolf whistle that caused Derek to raise a brow, Erica repeated the action. 

“Sour wolf, you got buff...how many abs is that? Eight?” Stiles began to circle, smiling when Derek repeated the action, keeping a constant distance between the two of them. “That’s pretty hot...I’m definitely touching myself over that tonight.”

Derek only just dodged the swing of the bat, Stiles had used that move before which made him suspicious, Stiles was a plotter, he was planning something. But Derek had been getting better.

“Oh yeah...I’ll get your new number after this, send you some nice pictures...” 

Throwing his hand out to connect with Stiles’ jaw, it was quickly blocked by the bat, Derek was gifted with a knee to the stomach for the trouble. Stiles moved back, he could have got Derek pinned, could have won this fight but he moved back. He wanted to make this last. Wanted to see how angry he could get Derek. 

“Once I’ve finished with Peter I’ll come get you...claim you as well...” Stepping back from the punch easily. Smirking and shrugging his shoulders at Derek’s alarmed look. “I mean Sour Wolf you like a God, wouldn’t mind a hot fuck...” Stiles smashing Derek’s ass when he stepped out the way of Derek’s charge. 

The next few moves were fast and Derek’s rage-filled the air. Stiles hit Derek int he lower back before kicking him over. Derek was up and connected a punch to Stiles’ ribs, then a second one to his hip. It caused Stiles to tumble, he dragged himself back up, shoulders lose, he was focused, a grin on his face. Derek charged again. Stiles sending out a spell that bounced Derek back, as if he hit mountain ash. He was seeing double for a moment before Stiles appeared over him, bat at his throat, the sound of Anthony clap and Stiles removed the pressure. 

“Alpha Hale, I am most impressed with your pack, they held well against Stiles.” it sounded like a dig but it was the truth. “During the skirmish on our border Stiles was a stern warrior, frankly it was terrifying, I was grateful he was on our side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hoped you enjoyed reading this piece. Don't be afraid to comment any criticism or anything you think should be added to really make it pop.  
> If you have any requests please feel free to add them to this [Google Docs](https://docs.google.com/document/d/19RBvC3pfNVRVeFUYyhmiyF0S6sl4Gfy-07DbsypupxE/edit?usp=sharing) with your name and I will happily get to writing it!  
> 


	5. Old Traditions Die Like Old Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of pack politics are revealed and the newest addition of the Wyatt pack story is explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope you appreciate this piece, it was a pleasure to write.

It was when Ellie and the young Beta went to do some shopping they said goodbye to their Pack, approaching Anthony and get him tenderly nuzzle their neck, then he gave them each a kiss on the forehead. Then they went to Stiles, softly rubbing their cheek against his, he repeated the action. This was scenting each other, the two betas bound up to Derek, Ellie leaning up and smushing her face into his cheek, spreading the scent onto them, then the second beta, a shy younger male repeated the action of the other cheek. Then hand in hand they left the loft. Stiles was hiding a snigger behind his hand, Anthony cleared his throat. This stopped Derek staring at were the Beta’s had just left. 

“I apologies for their forthcoming nature, but we had a recent decision and the pack wished to revive some of the other traditions...it settles them, the male, he is the most recent member, Stiles found him after the skirmish with the rival pack, he was being kept prisoner...he was feral, but the emissary has helped him find his humanity again.”

Stiles preened at the praise he was receiving, but he watched carefully at how Peter watched him. He had told Anthony everything he knew to make sure this meeting would go smoothly, one such piece of information was to respect Peter Hale, he was a very disturbed wolf that needed respect.

Anthony moved forward into the group, striding up to Peter, holding a hand out and giving a smile. The two wolves gave calculated looks at one another, Peter ignored the hand but paced around the Alpha in a tight circle, Anthony did not seem alarmed. Derek let out a low growl, then with a snap of teeth. 

“Peter.”

The wolf flinched. Anthony raised a hand at Derek.

“It is important for the older wolves to continue their traditions, Stiles has informed me you were the Left hand of the Hale pack, I understand you must access me, I have complete faith that you will do your job.”

Peter gave a measured look before circling him again. 

“You’re Anthony Wyatt...I contacted someone after you left with Stiles, they said you used to be a very different wolf, a pureblood, elitist, born wolves only...” 

Anthony nods, he doesn’t back down. His pack know of his past crimes, he is not ashamed of his sins, he is determined to do better them simply fix them.

“You are correct, I have changed a lot since those days, I was raised by a family who had the same views...but I watched my...original pack kill a were-kit then its mother, they were simply passing through, they meant no harm. After that, I knew that I wanted to be different...so I found a new pack, then I worked my way up...I acted as Left Hand for a while, I must say it is a job I have a lot of respect for. ” 

Peter returned to the front and took his hand, shaking it carefully before both males leant in closer and softly brushed cheeks with one another. Both men have a thin layer of stubble, it drags a little but both men seem calmer now, Peter is even willing to let Anthony stand to his side, he didn’t turn his back but he was happy to let him out of his sight for a moment.  
Stiles’ shoulder relaxed, Peter had been the biggest concern. Peter always had a special place within Stiles’ heart, the first person to ask Stiles what he wanted. Did he want the bite? He hadn’t even been asked if he wanted to go on medication for his ADHD, it was his fathers choice. Never asked how he wanted his hair, his dad just buzzed it after Stiles’ said he couldn’t be bothered to style it every day. His dad never forced anything on him, but he never asked if he wanted a change. Peter helped Stiles to say no, gave him the strength. Because if he could say no to a deranged Alpha Werewolf, he can tell his dad he doesn’t want his hair buzzed. 

“The skirmish...what caused it?”

Peter was giving Anthony a calm look, a smile grace his lips but it isn’t real, it’s a front to fool anyone who doesn’t know Peter very well. 

“A pack had been stepping onto our land several times, I had warned them that if they continued to be disrespectful to our wishes that we would ask against them...they stayed away, but he heard that they had turned a human against their will. That was the young beta that left with Ellie, he had been a street child and they took him hoping to make a left hand...we told them that their behaviour was inaccessible and against a Wolf Pack’s values, they very promptly told us they would take our emissary next if we continued to interfere...well, our pack simply would now allow a threat against Stiles. An attack against any member of my pack is an attack against me, they are my family, I will not tolerate it.”

Erica seemed drawn in, this sounded like a nice family, like they care about each other. Peter seemed satisfied with the answer as he was wondered off, Stiles tried not to think about what the male might be off to do. Anthony was back with the remaining Beta’s and Stiles, he gave a squeeze to the back of a beta’s neck and gave a nod signalling them to go and made small talk with the other pack.

Ellie and the young Beta, Alex they had learnt from Stiles. Came bounding through the door, bags in hand. Ellie nearly threw herself at Anthony, head flush to his neck, whining and nuzzling. Alex was taking measured breaths, his eyes struggling to remain human, flexing his jaw and forcing his sharp teeth down. 

“Ellie, my sweet what is wrong?”

She whined in her alpha’s lap, looking up and her cheeks were tear-stained, she let out another whine and Anthony pulled her closer, stroking her hair and allowing her to calm. Alex had come over, plastering himself against his Alpha’s side. 

Scott sat down to close, Alex turned, Beta shift visible and roared in the other males face, snapping is jaw and trying to bite at Scott. Stiles managed to yank Scott back by the collar of his shirt. Alex growled his prey instinct setting in. Peter had vaulted the table, fangs out ready to attack but Stiles was between them. Alex crashed into him, sinking his teeth into Stiles’ throat and biting. 

The beta was thrown backwards, Stilles’ blood covered throat was already knitting back together and he seemed completely fine. The beta whimpered against the wall and looked at his Alpha desperately, he seemed confused and scared. 

“Alex, we have talked about this behaviour, if this continues I will be most unhappy...apologise to your emissary and Alpha Hale, then I expect you to apologise to the Hale’s left hand, posing a threat in their is unacceptable.”

Alex was pink-cheeked and nervously stood before Stiles. This boy was no more than fourteen years old, he was very freshly turned, his control was less than standard. 

“Please forgive me Sti...Emissary, my behaviour was unacceptable.”

Stiles pulls the boy closer, nuzzling his hair and cooing softly. 

“You are forgiven Beta Alex, now tell me what has you on edge.”

Alex buried his head in the crease of Stiles’ throat, a few sniffles and he finally confessed. 

“There was a hunter at the grocery store, I could smell the wolves bane, the instinct, the way they trained me. It kicked in, I wanted to kill him but Ellie told me I was not to kill him. It was so difficult, and then he was walking towards us and asked if we were causing trouble and that we had better not be causing a bother...I thought he was going to kill us...”

It didn’t take long for the teen to calm and approach Derek, bowing his head and baring his neck to the Alpha. His voice was on the quiet side, but this was probably his first apology to another Alpha.

“I apologise, Alpha Hale, please forgive me for attacking your beta, it was not my intention. I am still learning control.”

Derek looked like a fish out of the water, looking around confused before Peter and Stiles glared at him and gestured for him to scent the younger man. Derek was stiff in his attempt to scent the younger man, but the teen released a happy rumble. 

“You are forgiven.”

Lastly, the teen approached Peter, he was at least six foot away from the imposing Left Hand. Anthony cleared his throat and raised his brows at Alex, the teen looked annoyed and stepped within touching distance of Peter, eyes screwed shut, neck bared and head bowed, 

“Left Hand, I hope you can forgive me for posing as a threat in your home. I wish no harm to you or your pack, I have no excuse for my behaviour and I will take any punishment you decide is suitable for threatening your pack.”

Anthony seemed pleased, his beta might have shown him up with the attack but his apologies were fantastic, he showed his emotions to the other males and was unashamed to admit his mistakes. 

“If the situation was different Beta Alex I would have dragged you from the house and put you in your place for threatening us in our own home...but you are a young pup who had been through a lot, perhaps you can be forgiven this once. If this happens again there will be consequences, I do not take threats lightly...you will be a fine wolf.”

Peter pulled the wolf close, the older wolf letting the teen touch his throat and rubbed his scent against the younger boys hair. This softness towards the beta did not have anything to do with the fact he reminded Peter of Derek was he was younger. Release the beta before doing a mock lunge with claws and teeth causing the beta to screech and throw himself over the sofa, Anthony howling with laughter at his Beta’s reaction. Peter actually grinned.


End file.
